Bluestar and Her Kits
Okay, this is my first fanfic! It's just a little story from Bluestar's point of view. Watching her kits grow up, thoughts of Oakheart, ect. It was a little bit difficult trying to figure out where every clan cat would be, age wise. I hope I got it at least close enough. I hope you like it! Part 1-The Gathering I've always regreted my desicion to give up my kits. Oh my kits, my precious kits. If only I hadn't been destined for greatness, if only Goosefeather hadn't told me about that stupid prophecy. If only Thistleclaw was a noble warrior, who wouldn't have drowned this clan in blood. If only. I remember that horrible night when I gave my kits to Oakheart at Sunningrocks all to vividly. My poor, poor, Mosskit. It was my fault she died. Snowfur promised to take care of her in StarClan, and I trust her. But oh, how I wish she hadn't frozen to death! But I watched Mistyfoot and Stonefur grow up in RiverClan. And I remember Mistyfoot's and Stonefur's first Gathering. Bluefur sat among her Clanmates at Fourtrees, as they talked happily with ShadowClan. WindClan and RiverClan had not yet arrived. Bluefur was longing to see her kits; she knew they would be apprentices by now. She longed to see her beloved Oakheart, his strong muscles and sleek tawny pelt. She longed to see his warm amber eyes. But she was also afraid. She wouldn't be able to talk to her precious kits, or her former mate. She was too afraid she would let something slip. Thrushpelt padded over to her, and sat down. "What's wrong?" he asked, his light green eyes concerned. "You seem tense and worried." His eyes showed more than just a concern for a friend. She sighed inwardly, knowing Thrushpelt wanted to be more than friends. She was touched by his understanding when she had been pregnant. She knew they could have been happy together, but she just didn't love him like she loved Oakheart. "It's nothing," she said softly, hoping he would believe her. Thrushpelt didn't look convinced, but didn't press her. Thistleclaw was talking to the ShadowClan deputy, Raggedpelt. When he had finished visiting, he turned away and faced Bluefur. There was such hatred in his yellow eyes, it almost knocked Bluefur off her paws. But she just held his gaze steadily, and after a second that seemed like a moon, he walked away, tail lashing in anger. Oh, how she hated Thistleclaw. And she knew he hated her as much she did him. He wanted to be deputy, but she had stopped him. She had saved her Clan. She most certainly didn't hate his son, Whitestorm. The young white tom was sitting a little way off, talking to a ShadowClan she-cat named Hollyflower. His bright blue eyes were so much like his mother's, Snowfur. What had Snowfur seen in Thistleclaw? She still went round and round about it in her head. She sighed again. Then, she smelled RiverClan scent. She turned her head to see RiverClan coming down the slope. She easily picked out Oakheart's rippling muscles and tabby pelt as he ran down the slope with his Clanmates. On either side of him, she noticed with glee, were two all to familiar apprentices. Both with the same blue-gray pelts. Stonepaw looked so much like Oakheart, and she could see herself in Mistypaw. When the Clan came to a hault at the bottom, Mistypaw and Stonepaw looked around the moonlit clearing with round shining eyes. As RiverClan began to spread out, Mistypaw and Stonepaw stood still, then walked hesitantly over to a group of ThunderClan and ShadowClan apprentices. Oakheart and Graypool watched them proudly a little way off. Oakheart then began to walk over to her, and she felt her heart rising in her chest. But a pang sharper than thorns peirced her heart as Oakheart walked briskly past her, without even meeting her gaze. She felt sadness begin to settle in her heart. She looked over to her kits, who had already begun to get settled among the other Clan cats. She felt pride replace her sadness. But after the Gathering had ended and her Clan began to leave, the sadness swelled up in her chest again, and she knew that it would never truly go away. Part 2-Warriors Already It broke my heart to know that I would only ever see my kits or my mate at Gatherings, and maybe an occasional patrol. But this paticular gathering made my chest swell with pride. Bluestar led ThunderClan through the thick undergrowth towards Fourtrees. The recent death of their leader Sunstar had been a huge blow, but Bluestar would not let ThunderClan grow weak. This would be her first Gathering since she went to Mothermouth to receive her nine lives and name. She skidded to a halt at the top of the slope. Her deputy, Redtail, padded up to her side. "What are you going to say about Sunstar's death?" He asked. "I'm going to tell them how he died, of course. But I will not let them think we are weak." she replied, hoping this would satisfy her Clan. "Of course ThunderClan is strong," Redtail meowed. "We have a strong leader." Bluestar purred her thanks, then flicked her tail for her Clan to follow, and plunged down the slope. ThunderClan was the last to arrive. She lept on top of the Great Rock, and her Clan settled down around the clearing. Crookedstar, the RiverClan leader, nodded to her, then stepped up to the front to speak. "RiverClan is doing fine." He stated. "We are growing fat on the plentiful amount of fish in the river, and we have two new warriors." Bluestar pricked her ears, wondering if she knew who these new warriors were. "Our new warriors are Mistyfoot and Stonefur!" He said approvingly. All four Clans cheered, but no cat cheered as loud as Bluestar did. Pride swelled up in her chest and she gazed down at them through sparkling blue eyes. Mistyfoot's long blue-gray coat was sleek, and groomed. Her blue eyes were shining as the Clans cheered her name. Stonefur held up his head, his blue eyes glowing, and his sleek pelt shining. Oakheart sat near them, his eyes a-light with pride. Bluestar gazed at her grown kits, pride making her heart burst with happiness. Part 3-A Lost Warrior, A Lost Love The death of my beloved Oakheart pierced my heart, sharper than a thorn. At first I didn't think I would be able to carry on. But I knew that he was watching me, and guiding me, from StarClan. Bluestar watched Firepaw eating his first piece of fresh-kill with Graypaw. She purred when she saw his face light up with happiness at the taste of the mouse. She was just about to take some food for herself, when she smelled blood in the air. She froze as she heard paws running hard on the ground. Suddenly, Ravenpaw burst through the gorse tunnel, covered in blood, green eyes wild. "Redtail is dead!" He shouted. Bluestar took a sharp intake of breath. Redtail? Not Redtail, surely not? Her deputy couldn't be dead! To be Continued...